


We'll find you a soft rock station. Always knocks you right out.

by jessthecoconut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthecoconut/pseuds/jessthecoconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's won't stop crying and John can't sleep. At least, not until he turns on the radio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll find you a soft rock station. Always knocks you right out.

    “Goddammit, Dean, would you get him quiet?!” John Winchester growled, slamming a fist on the dashboard. Sam had been crying for the past two hours. He and Dean had no clue what was going on. Dean had gotten out every toy he could find, even the ones he didn’t want Sammy to play with, but Sammy just threw them back at Dean. He wouldn’t eat a bite of any snack they tried. Sam didn’t need to go to the, he didn’t want to hear a lullaby, or play peek a boo. Apparently he just wanted to scream himself hoarse.  
    It was driving John nuts. The first hour or so had been pretty okay, both Sam and Dean had their share of long-lasting tantrums. But after it passed the 90 minute mark, John started to get annoyed, then angry, and now he was furious. If he clenched his teeth any harder, he might crack something. Dean was starting to get pretty worried, and scared of how angry John was. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He didn’t know what Sam was so upset about.   
    Finally, after three and a half hours, they just gave up and let Sam cry himself out. John glared out the window, while Dean made up another battle scene on the side of the door with his army men. Sam continued to kick and scream and flail, and would’ve thrown himself into the front seat if not for the buckle holding him into the ratty old car seat. John stopped at a fast food place and got food for all three of them, but when Dean tried to get his brother to eat a french fry, Sam’s little foot knocked the entire container of fries on the seat floor.   
    It was 9pm, and somehow Sam was still going. Dean had long since fell asleep, and John pulled over to the side of a barren highway, too far from any town to get a motel room for the night. Sam would just have to sleep in his car seat. John leaned back against the passenger door, a position he had long grown accustomed to. Crumpling his jacket up like a pillow against the top of the seat, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Sam was still sniffling in the back seat, little hiccuping sobs that just drove John nUTS. His hand fumbled for the radio dial in the darkness, and found the power switch. He flipped it on and the sound of mid-eighties soft rock filled the car. Turning the volume up until he could just barely hear Sam in the backseat, John laid his head back again.   
    He must’ve dozed off, because he woke up about 30 minutes later with a start. Something….. Something was wrong. He strained his ears and heard nothing but some old crooner on the radio. Checking the back seat, he saw Dean curled up on the seat next to his brother’s car seat and Sam. Sam was fast asleep, his head slumped against the ratty upholstery. John reached back and turned the radio off with a small click, and leaned back against the seat, exhausted.   
    But, within minutes, he heard Sam stirring in the back, and the sniffling started again. Acting on a hunch, he turned the radio back on, and watched Sammy sit back into the car seat, fighting to keep his little eyes open. It wasn’t long at all until he was asleep again. John smiled, and leaned back once more, falling into the deepest sleep he’d had in a long time.  
    From that night on, whenever Sam was having trouble sleeping, be it from nightmares, a bad stomachache, or aches and pains from wrestling with Dean, John would just find the local soft rock station, and he would be out like a light. Didn't really matter who or what was on the radio, Sam would be asleep in minutes.


End file.
